1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical deflecting system for use in high definition television sets and more particularly, to an improved vertical deflecting device for use in high definition television receivers which includes an output of a controller connected to a non-volatile memory which is applied through a low pass filter, a digital/analog converter, and an amplifier to one side of a vertical deflecting coil wherein the other side of the vertical deflection coil is grounded, and certain programming inputted into a microcomputer which is installed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vertical deflecting systems for use in high definition television sets are well known in the art. For example, in such vertical deflecting systems, the amount of vertical deflection is determined in accordance with a magnetic flux produced by a deflecting coil which is originally produced in the television sets. However, such deflecting current cannot accurately activate a high definition screen display because it has defects in quality and linearity which are not suitable for driving the deflection coil in a high definition system.